


Наш конец, или же?..

by kertojan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen, M/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, Possible Character Death, Soulmates
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:07:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25076623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kertojan/pseuds/kertojan
Summary: Это очередная заделка на миник, но увы. Типа открытая концовка.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 1
Kudos: 3





	Наш конец, или же?..

**Author's Note:**

> Это очередная заделка на миник, но увы. Типа открытая концовка.

Давай разрушим потолок

И будем видеть бездну звёзд,

Читать падений их следы.

Я притворюсь, сглотнув комок,

Что я твоих не вижу слёз

Сквозь волны темноты.

_Флёр_

Видеть предсмертные муки Северуса просто невыносимо. Мадам Помфри пытается его спасти, но всё тщетно. Я прошу её заняться теми, кто в этом действительно нуждается. Профессору уже не помочь. С трудом, но всё же мне удаётся её уговорить. Скорбеть по мёртвым? Нет уж, увольте. Пока ещё есть надежда, стоит помогать живым. Крёстный испустил последний вздох. Пустота внутри меня стала ещё больше и воспоминания накрыли удушающей плёнкой. Смерть родителей сразу после бегства Поттера из мэнора. Мало того, что он там шуму навел, так ещё и моя палочка теперь у него. Родители… Лорд появился почти сразу после исчезновения Золотого Трио, но мама успела вытолкнуть меня в камин. Алиби на тот промежуток времени у меня есть. Хотя Тома это вообще не интересует, но, если я еще жив, значит так надо. Больше ничего не оставалось. Нарцисса пожертвовала собой ради меня. Какая ирония.

Как я до такого докатился? Видел бы это отец, да только он не может. Его нет. Чёртова война забрала у меня всех. Отца, мать, даже крёстного. Я отчаялся. Мне попросту уже нечего терять. Жизнь теперь пустой звук. Да и если всё это дерьмо закончится, мне никто не даст жить спокойно. Я же Упивающийся Смертью. Пусть и не по собственному желанию. В этом мире для меня больше нет места.

Этот мерзкий голос в голове, и, видимо, не только у меня. Его слышали, наверное, все обитатели замка. Кажется, даже приведения вздрагивали и в ужасе бежали от него. Противный шелест, расползающийся по всему видимому и невидимому пространству. Он требует Поттера. Это чудовище желает его видеть собственными глазами! И убить своими руками! Данные им несколько часов уже практически на исходе. Первые лучи светила прорываются сквозь дым и копоть. В воздухе витает запах крови и озона. Ночью пролилось много этой алой жидкости. Горы трупов заполоняют пространство некогда величественного замка. Сейчас же здесь только руины.

Хах. Тупое змееподобное отвратительное создание. Поттер не дурак, он не явится к нему с бантиком на шее. Да кто ему позволит?! Все эти смерти из-за него. Совесть же ему не позволит просто сдаться? Или же позволит?..

Сердце ухнуло куда-то вниз и затихло. Воздуха стало резко не хватать. Легкие зажгло так, будто я тонул. Из ослабшей конечности выпала недокуренная сигарета. Странная магловская привычка, отец был бы не в восторге. В глазах потемнело, а метку пронзило адской болью. Нет, не может этого быть. Я не верю. Не верю! Идиот!

Принудительная аппарация накрыла, что казалось, будто кости превратило в порошок, а внутренности раскидало по всему грёбаному миру. Сопротивляться просто не было сил. Я так устал от всего этого. Пускай уже свершится то, что должно, то, что предначертано нам судьбой. И не важно, чем закончится этот день, но он определенно войдет в историю. Знаменательный день, только вот Победы Тёмного Лорда или Национального Героя?

Фраза _«Я не должен лгать»_ на тыльной стороне правой руки говорила об одной важной вещи, если Поттер сдохнет, я сдохну вместе с ним. Вот так все просто. Хотел бы я видеть это лицо, когда на его левой руке внутренней части предплечья появилась Тёмная Метка. О, я уже вижу эту смесь ужаса и отвращения. Бедный Потти, наверное, долго думал, как скрыть эту срань.

Моему взору предстала мрачная поляна Запретного Леса: поваленные деревья, догорающее кострище, несколько трупов пешек, связанный полувеликан и, звезда этого утра, Поттер, собственной персоной. Какой же он идиот! Тупой гриффиндурок! Том тоже идиот, ведь кто знает, что приберег для него гриффиндорец. Хотя я почти уверен, что ничего. Это читается в его глазах. Он тоже устал от этой войны. Неужели решил просто сдаться? Порываюсь вперёд и отвешиваю смачную пощечину этому недоноску. Где-то сзади одобрительно смеется Редл, начиная толкать охуительно пафосную речь. А мне плевать. Я смотрю в чёртовы изумрудные глаза, наполненные болью и тоской и едва сдерживаю порыв снова ударить. Идиот.

— Решил вот так вот сдаться? Забив на всех? Ты так просто все оставишь? Не похоже на тебя, Золотой Мальчик, — тихо прошептал я ему. — _Я не должен лгать._ А, Поттер? Патологический врун, вот ты кто. — показываю ему шрамы на тыльной стороне руки, его зрачки расширились, дыхание перехватило, но всего на мгновенье. Он понял. Всё понял. Даже как-то грустно теперь стало. Печально, что все так закончится.

Поттер молча смотрел за мою спину, на Тёмного Лорда. Тот уже закончил свою невъебенно пафосную речь, а я лишь думал, что сейчас совершу самый глупый и самый гриффиндорский поступок в своей жизни. Надеюсь _там_ это зачтётся.

— Драко, иди сюда. Лучше наблюдать всё со стороны победителя, — этот мерзкий голос заполонил мой разум, — Так-так-так, у нашего _Героя_ есть что сказать напоследок? Может передам твоим фанатам. Если конечно их не убью, — он ухмыльнулся, показывая из разевающейся пасти жуткие зубищи.

Поттер перевел свой взгляд на меня. Дрожь пробила все тело. Такой пронизывающий у него был взгляд. Он слегка улыбнулся, будто знал, что я собираюсь делать, и наклонился ко мне, доверительно прошептав: «Я тебя найду!» Я замер. Сердце пропустило удар, а затем сильно сжалось. Так больно мне не было с тех пор, как я потерял мать.

Проигнорировав мой полный непонимания взгляд, он повернулся к Тому, явно не испытывая ни малейшего страха, выполнил ритуал, предшествующий дуэли.

— Увидимся в следующей жизни, Поттер, — неожиданно громко сказал я, сам не понимая, что меня к этому толкнуло.

— _Avada Kedavra!_ — два голоса пронзили тишину леса.

— _Expelliarmus!_ — тихий, но уверенный голос, произнесший заклинание слишком поздно. Когда решают доли секунд, все нужно делать быстро. Но, кажется, он так и планировал.

Боль. Темнота. Забвение? Или же что-то другое, более страшное и ужасающее?

_Quem di diligunt, adolescens moritur._ Любимцы богов умирают молодыми.


End file.
